


Rules Are Made To Be Broken

by Kayim



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a hell of a lot of rules when you work for Dallas. Both written and unwritten.</p><p>Most of them revolve around not fucking the guys you work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Magic Mike, Big Dick Richie, "Did…did I do the thing I think I did? Oh God, I DID, didn’t I?"
> 
> Except that it went a little off plan. Maybe I should just say it was "inspired" by the prompt?

There are a hell of a lot of rules when you work for Dallas. Both written and unwritten.

Most of them revolve around not fucking the guys you work with.

Richie knows all of the reasons - and has heard a fair amount of Dallas' hair-raising stories - but when he's laying naked on his back with an equally naked Ken straddling his thighs, he can't remember a single one of them.

All he can think about is the feel of soft skin against his own, and the heat from Ken's hands as they roam his body, stroking and caressing wherever they can reach. Ken bites his lip as he smiles, as though he can't believe his luck, but Richie knows its him who's the lucky one right now. His own hands reach out, fingertips brushing against tight muscles, eliciting a harsh intake of breath from Ken and Richie knows he'd give anything to hear that sound again.

He sits up, as much as he can, sliding his hands around Ken's neck, pulling him down into a kiss that's as passionate as it is sensual. Ken leans flush against him, their bodies perfectly aligned, even as he slips one hand between them both.

It's slow and gentle, and Richie doesn't give a damn about Dallas' rules anymore.

This isn't fucking a guy he works with.

This is something completely different.


End file.
